The present invention relates to switches of the type having a user manipulated actuator with a central unactuated position and an actuated position on either side of the neutral or unactuated position. Switches of this type are usually known as rocker switches, due to the rotational movement of the user manipulated actuator from the neutral or unactuated to either of the actuated positions. Where the user manipulated actuator has a portion extending outwardly therefrom as a projection, switches are typically known as paddle type rocker switches.
Switches of the above-mentioned type have found widespread usage in automotive applications where it is desired to provide the user with readily discernible tactile feedback of the state of the switch actuator in order that the vehicle operator may manually locate the switch and effect the desired movement thereof without visual distraction from the primary function of vehicle operation.
In vehicle accessory control switch applications, it is often desirable to provide an indication of a switch neutral or unactuated position; and, in some cases it may be desirable to provide a detenting of the movement of the actuator to provide the user with a discernable indication of the neutral or unactuated position, and particularly in applications where the switch actuator is movable in opposite directions of rotation. Where a switch is operated by bidirectional rotation of an actuator member such as a rocker, for actuating a plurality of stationary individual switching mechanisms, it has been difficult to provide a tactiley discernable way or means of indicating the neutral or unactuated position of the switch without substantially altering the effort required to actuate or "feel" required to actuate the switch in either of the opposing directions of movement. In rocker type switches employed for automotive accessory controls, and particularly such switches manufactured in high volume, it has proven extremely difficult to incorporate a positively discernable neutral position indication in a switch without substantially increasing the cost of the switch to the extent which would render the switch non-competitive in the marketplace for automotive applications. Thus, it has long been desired to provide a way or means of detenting a rocker-actuated switch where the switch is intended to be operated in opposite directions from a central or neutral position, and to provide such an indication or feel of the neutral position in a manner which is reliable and low in cost in high volume mass production.